Gas powered vehicles produce emissions of various gases leading to pollution of the air. Most states require yearly vehicle inspection as part of the privilege of driving in their states. However, some states, such as California, have required stricter emission standards for the vehicles of their citizens. Thus, testing facilities and repair garages are performing more tests as the regulations become tighter.
In the past, only hydrocarbons (HC) and carbon monoxide (CO) had to be measured during inspection, but stricter regulations require the measurement of oxygen (O2), carbon dioxides (CO2) and nitrous oxides (NOx), as well. The vehicle must pass inspection, including emissions testing, in order to obtain a valid inspection sticker. If the vehicle fails the inspection, then it must be repaired before it will pass inspection. In the repair process, a mechanic must be able to determine if the repair of the gas emission system was successful.
Gas analyzers have been developed in order to help the mechanic diagnose the emission problems. Large platform analyzers were originally developed to measure the emission gases and were moved around on carts. However, large platform analyzers are too large for small garages to operate and store. Additionally, the large platform analyzers are typically very expensive for a small repair garage to own.
“Portable” gas analyzers were subsequently developed for use to analyze emissions. While the portable gas analyzers were smaller, they still weighed between twenty-thirty pounds and are too large to be held in the operator's hands. Because the portable analyzers were still big, they required a big pump to circulate the emission gases throughout the analyzer for measuring. Additionally, a large and heavy filtering device to filter the particulate and moisture from the emission gases. The big pump also required a large power source, thus increasing the weight of the portable gas analyzer. The portable gas analyzer has a large chassis to hold the various components together. The large size of the chassis increased the weight of the analyzer.
As the analyzer operates, emission gases including condensation from the line (due to a hot emission source traveling in hoses that are at ambient temperature) are filtered through the filter. However, the analyzer can have many filters that each requires individual hoses so that additional contamination (contamination from the inside of the hose) and condensation (more hoses leads to more condensation) can occur leading to false readings.
In order to circulate the emission gases, a pump is utilized. However, the pump can be big because of the size of the analyzer. The pump is solidly mounted onto a chassis located near the bottom of the analyzer. Additionally, the pump vibrates during operation, thereby, transmitting the vibration to the operator, and making it uncomfortable for the operator to use the analyzer.
Therefore, there is a need for an analyzer that can be lightweight, compact, and portable. There is also a need for an integrated multistage filter system to reduce contamination and condensation. Another need includes an analyzer that can notify the operator that it is in the wrong orientation for a purging operation so that more liquids can be purged. A further need includes an analyzer with reduce vibration from the pump so that the analyzer is more comfortable to use. There is still a further need for an analyzer that can purge and recalibrate (“zero out”) as needed.